Gives you Hell
by Wannabe101
Summary: Salene caught her boyfriend Mark cheating on her. She definitly gives him hell.  T for mature language


**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**- The song Give You Hell**

**- The band **

**- The character Leo**

**-The character Travis**

**-The character Conner **

**- Or about anything else in this songfic**

**Claimer: I do own**

**- The character Salene Rose**

**- Ares' son mark**

**- This plot**

**That's a sad list.**

**Give You Hell**

**Salene's P.O.V.**

I took in a deep breath of fresh air, and closed my eyes. Today was definitly a good day to take a walk with three of my best friends. Conner, Travis and Leo stopped dead in their tracks. I opened my eyes again and looked at them. They were just staring ahead with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ohh so that's why you guys stopped," I said looking at my boyfriend Mark sucking some girl's face off. I smirked on the inside, being thankful that I've never kissed him.

Then Conner spoke up, "Uhhh, Salene I know you're probablly mad right now, but just don't do anything you'll regret, like I don't know... kill him."

Now I was confused, "Why would I be mad?"

Leo looked at me like I was crazy, " Dude, your boyfriend's, like, all over that chica. Aren't you just a little mad?"

I get it now, they think I'd get mad over him cheating on me.

"No not really," I stated while turning away,"He's happier with another girl. So what? It's not like I depend on him to help me get through my life."

Travis chuckled a little under his breath, "I will never understand chicks."

_**Time Jump to Campfire that night**_

Chiron pounded his hove against the wooden pavilion floors, "Settle down godlings. Now I know you're all excited about tonights preformance by the Partners in Crime am I correct."

Various shouts and cries came from the many dining tables full of campers.

"Wonderful! Salene, Conner, Travis and Leo are you prepared?"

I responded, "Absolutly Chiron."

He nodded slightly and trotted off the stage. We allready had all our equipment set up on the stage, so now it was all just a matter of getting up there and doing our thing.

I positioned myself beind my keyboard with my microphone slightly bellow and in front of my mouth, "Our first song is for my ex. Yeah, I saw," I found Mark in the crowd and gave him a wink.

_**AN: Anything in bold is what Salene is singing. Anything underlined is what the audience is singing, and if there is both then Salene and the audience are singing at the same time.**_

The band started playing the introduction. By then I guess eveyone had figured out what we were playing because there was a few cheers out in the crowd of demi-gods.

**I wake up every evening**

**With a big smile on my face **

**And it never feels out of place**

Well there are some faults in my choice of song considering I wake up at 3:15 a.m. every morning. Also another fault is I don't smile. I've been geneticaly enhanced to where I don't show emotion unless I want to, and I haven't had a reason to smile since I was nine. So there you have it, the smile is out of the picture.

**And your still probally working**

**At a nine to five pace **

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

Forget it I know absolutly no one but myself that has a job at this age. Here we go the chorus is actualy relevent to my life.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**

**And where's that shiny car**

**And did it ever get you that far**

Let's face it he has no talent, brains or tolorance. Why did I even say yes when he asked me out? All he has is strength and a really bad attitude. Maybe that's why he annoyed me so much.

**You've never seem ed so tense love**

**I've never seen you fallso hard **

**Do you even know where you are**

The look on Mark's face is priceless. I guess he finally figured out that this is for him.

**Truth be told I miss you**

**Truth be told I'm lying**

I will never miss him. He never was all that special to me anyways.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a woman**

**That's worth a damn**

**And treats you well**

**Then she's a fool**

**You're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

As we played the instrumental I took the time to glare at Mark. His eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw was on the floor.

I spoke into the mic, "Hun you're gonna catch flies."

Yeah, he closed his mouth real fast.

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

**Yeah, where'd it all go wrong**

**Well the list goes on and on**

**Truth be told I miss you**

**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a woman**

**That's worth a damn**

**And treats you well**

**Then she's a fool**

**You're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**

**What you've done to me**

**You can take back your memories **

**They're no good to me**

As if! We don't even have memories.

**And here's all your lies **

**You can look mein the eyes**

**With that sad, sad**

**Look that you wear so well**

I turned the microphone to the audience as if they weren't loud enough allready

When you see my face 

Hope it gives you hell 

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way 

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a woman

That's worth a damn

And treats you well

Then she's a fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

I turned the microphone bach to myself.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you hear this song and sing along**

**Oh you'll never tell**

**Then your the fool**

**I'm just as well**

**Hope that it will give you hell**

**When you hear this song**

**I hope that it will give you hell**

**And when you sing along**

**I hope that it puts you through**

**Hell**

I looked direclly into Mark's wide brown eyes, "So how'd you like my song Mark."

_**AN: It's currently 2 minutes until my birthday ends as I'm writing this. You guys should know that I love you**_


End file.
